


My Little Sinner

by heartofsnark



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Eden's Gate Cult, Ass groping, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, Groping, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofsnark/pseuds/heartofsnark
Summary: No Cult AU, Deputy Dahlia has a day off and is relaxing at the Seed Ranch and Joseph has something to say about her choice of shorts.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	My Little Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was something self indulgent I wrote for my birthday yesterday; just a short fluffy drabble. Cause it made me happy, maybe it will make you happy too. Inspired by some blackcraft cult shorts I saw on instagram.

A yawn forces its way through Dahlia’s mouth as she stretches across the couch, flopping onto her stomach and nuzzling her face to a pillow. It’s one of her days off and she has no desire to do anything; so, she’s relaxing at the Seed ranch. Unfortunately, all the siblings seem to be busy on her one day of freedom. Bullshit. What use is a day off if she’s spending it alone? Though, before them, that was her norm. 

“Sometimes I think you dress just to upset me.” 

The rumble of Joseph’s voice makes her jolt, craning her neck to see the older man standing over her. His baby blue eyes are clearly drawn to her ass. Black and white athletic style shorts that ride high on the curve of her ass with the word ‘Unholy’ printed across it. 

“I didn’t even know you’d be here today, otherwise I would have grabbed my hail Satan shirt too.”

Joseph sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He reaches down and urges her to shift over onto her side; allowing him the space to slip behind her, spooning her from behind. The warm bare expanse of her chest and stomach pressing against her back as he wraps an arm around her, keeping her close. She sighs soaking in the warmth of him. His beard scratches across her shoulder, rubbing across her as he kisses at the bare skin he finds there. 

“What am I gonna do with you?” He whispers against her shoulder blade, the hand not wrapped around her and rubbing along her side. His calloused fingers running along the curve of her hip, before stroking further back. 

“Joseph,” she whines, the final syllable a little sharper as he grabs a handful of her ass, fingers sinking into the flesh. He chuckles, deep in his chest and warm against her ear. 

“My little sinner, tempting me every chance she gets, hmm.” 

There’s not a drop of malice or contempt in his voice, teasing and playful, each pause in her sentence punctuated with a squeeze of her ass and a kiss to her neck. She giggles and twists; the heat of his hands, the tickle of his kiss, the scratch of his beard, it’s all too much. He’s an absolute tease and a shit head. 

She can’t resist and carefully twists in his arms, moving to face him, before rolling him onto his back with her sprawled-on top of him. The soft blue of his eyes looking up at her face, she cups his face between her hands, feeling the rough bristle of his beard in her hands. Dahlia can still feel the raw itch on her shoulder and neck where he rubbed it against her. She kisses him on the lips, soft and gentle. Pulling away just a hair, her nose still touching his. A smile stretches across her lips, the warmth of it meeting her eyes as she gazes down at him; she whispers against his skin. 

“You’re the worse.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
